Failure
by Wiccan Witchcraft
Summary: chaos prevails as hermione gets her first F in all her OWLS A/N PG-13 for language


Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.  
  
Failure  
  
It was a sunny day in Hogwarts and everywhere was cheery as ever, well that is except the staff which was as ready as to rip Dumbledor's head off with many reasons.  
  
"Albus! You should know better than that." Said Minerva shocked, "besides, what if Ms. Granger becomes destructive? Or gets paranoia over her marks? God knows what will happen if you pull off this stunt"  
  
"I agree with her. You are talking about something serious here. Severus. I'm surprised that you aren't dissing us and agreeing with Dumbledor. Don't you hate her?" asked Sybil  
  
"I'm just worried that she might blow her way through the school until she finds out why she got that mark." Answered Severus  
  
"Calm down everyone. It's just a little prank I'm going to pull. Nothing serious will happen. She'll be afraid that she'll get expelled. Don't worry. She'll find out in the end when she gets her NEWT score back" assured Dumbledor. As each teacher gave each other worried looks.  
  
*~The day you get your OWLS back~*  
  
"Well I got 76% so I will be fine. At least I past." Stated Harry  
  
"Yeah that's pretty good despite the fact you didn't really do your homework. I got 55%. Hey Herms, what did you get? Bet you past" guessed Ron  
  
Both Harry and Ron looked at Hermione expecting that she got top of the year mark.  
  
"Mione. You okay?"  
  
"This can't be right," mumbled Hermione, "it just can't be. How could I get such a low mark? It just can't, just can't be right can it? I studied extra hard this year too"  
  
"Mione something wrong?"  
  
"Harry, l l look at my mark. It's just horrible! How could I have not passed? I just won't believe it, I just won't!"  
  
"What's happening?" questioned Ron who has been ignored the whole time  
  
"Look what Mione got for her OWLS" " I won't just won't believe it" Hermione told herself as she snatched the paper away from Harry and marched up to Snape's desk.  
  
"Can someone fill me in here?"  
  
"You better steer away from her from now on Ron. She got the lowest mark anyone could have gotten."  
  
"It can't be that bad, really. It's Hermione! So what did she get and no joking about"  
  
"I'm not joking Ron. Believe it or not, she got 25%."  
  
Ron just gasped and looked horrified. Both he and Harry knew what would happen. She was going to become very violent.  
  
*~At Snape's desk~*  
  
"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" thundered Hermione at Snape's desk  
  
"Miss Granger please calm down" said Snape calmingly  
  
"CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN PASS!? HUH?"  
  
"MISS GRANGER I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT! NOW EITHER GO SIT DOWN OR GO TO YOUR HEAD!"  
  
"I'D RATHER GO TO MY HEAD THAN TOLERATE THIS, THIS, THIS LYING PIECE OF FILTH!" and was out the door before he could yell at her again. By now the whole class was murmuring among themselves.  
  
*~McGonagall's office~*  
  
Hermione was cursing Snape when she was on her way to McGonagall's office. She was cursing so loud that Minerva could hear here from inside her office.  
  
McGonagall was just marking the second years exam when suddenly her office door swung open with a great BANG  
  
"PROFESSOR! SNAPE CAN'T DO THIS! THIS IS JUST JUSTICE! HE'S JUST DOING THIS TO ME BECAUSE HE HATES ME, THAT STUPID GREASY-"  
  
"MISS GRANGER!" said McGonagall shocked, "LANGUAGE!"  
  
"IT AIN'T MY FAULT! IT'S THAT GIT'S FAULT!"  
  
"MISS GRANGER! OBVIOUSLY YOU JUST HAVEN'T STUDIED HARD ENOUGH!"  
  
"IF YOU GIVE ME MY TRANSFIGURATION MARKS I COULD COMPARE IT AND PROVE THAT I CAN PASS!"  
  
It was time for McGonagall to look scared. She wasn't prepared for this.  
  
"WELL. HAND IT OVER!"  
  
"Miss Granger. A a are you sure? Maybe you should wait until the rest of your class gets their as well."  
  
"NO I WANT IT NOW!"  
  
"OKAY! NO NEED TO SHOUT!" A/N: highly unlikely for Minerva to say that I know.  
  
Scared to death she handed her, her OWLS. Hermione became furious. She turned her heel and stormed off kicking the door open in the process.  
  
*~Great hall at dinner~*  
  
"well well well. If it isn't Potty and Weasel. Does my eyes deceive me? Your mudblood girlfriend ain't with you. Did she dump you or something?" remarked Malfoy as he smirked. The next thing he knew he was being punched. He fell to the ground with and enormous red mark on his cheek. The hall went silent.  
  
"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, call me that again. Do you understand me?" said Hermione darkly  
  
"MISS GRANGER! VIOLENCE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED!" screeched McGonagall as she casted dark looks over to Dumbledor's direction.  
  
"THIS WHOLE BLOODY SCHOOL'S.UGH!" said Hermione furiously as she marched her way out the hall causing lots of pieces of cement to fall from her slamming of the oak doors. Lots of students became scared of her immediately.  
  
*~After dinner~*  
  
As the students went back to their common rooms after the very scary dinner, they saw lots of marks on the walls.  
  
Her friends, Harry and Ron, went to see if she was in her dorm. When they saw no sign of her, they went to see if she was in the library. Yet again, she couldn't find her.  
  
As the days went past, more and more teachers became worried. Some became scared that she might come and curse them all. Even though she was a student, she had known lots of curses that would do extreme damage. Finally the day when they got their NEWTS came around, to everyone surprise, Hermione showed up. "I'm just here to get my result's for my bloody NEWTS" she said darkly to everyone on the Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledor stood up and announced that it was all a joke.  
  
"YOU OLD FOOL! YOU COULD HAVE GOT US ALL KILLED FROM THAT THAT THAT WITCH BITCH OVER THERE!" said Malfoy as he pointed to Hermione, who looked as though she'd been petrified.  
  
"Professor. If I didn't get 25% in my OWLS then what did I get?" asked Hermione coldly.  
  
"You got 100%! The highest mark, and as for your NEWTS, well you got the highest mark! 110% if that's possible!"  
  
The hall was still quiet from this unexpected news.  
  
"The teachers all knew of this too" said Dumbledor  
  
"DON'T BRING US INTO IT ALBUS" said McGonagall  
  
" SHE RIGHT YOU KNOW. YOU AND YOUR TWISTED MIND! WE WARNED YOU BUT DID YOU LISTEN? NO!" argued Sybil  
  
"I swear I will curse you for this." Said Hermione coldly. "brakium ememdo!" a/n: the spell Lockheart used to 'mend' Harry's bones back in second grade  
  
with that, all of the bones in the headmaster's arms disappeared. Everyone gasped.  
  
"Don't worry. You won't get expelled but just 50 points off Gryffindor and a weeks detention." Said Dumbledor assuringly as he slumped away to Madam Pomprey (sp?)  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: hope you liked it. Please rview. 


End file.
